miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Rat/Vesper
Vesper is a 13-year-old created and RPed by RubyLavender (cleverruby17/amazinglavender27). He currently is the holder of the rat Miraculous. Backstory Vesper's parents were killed (maybe? I'm not sure yet, maybe they just disappeared, but he assumes they're dead) when he was really young. (They were killed by an akumatized villain, and the heroes couldn't get there fast enough.) He was going to be taken to an orphanage, but ran away and began to live on the streets by himself. He learned how to hide, how to steal, how to read people, and how not to get caught (or, if he did, how to escape). He is terrible at reading and math. He related to rats, because they were survivors, and so was he. Like a lot of things, he did not obtain the Rat Miraculous legally. Recently, he found the Rat Miraculous in a Dumpster, in a really fancy box. He opened the box and was surprised to find a single button and a rat kwami. The rat kwami seemed very injured and weak, so he fed the rat kwami a little and cared for it as best as he could. The rat kwami told Vesper that his name was Quikk. Later, as Quikk continued to heal, Vesper asked Quikk if he wanted to go back to his original owner. Quikk said no, and told Vesper that his original owner abused him, which is why he was so injured when Vesper found him. Quikk then suggested that Vesper try the Miraculous. Vesper's backstory is currently being written here: http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/291232/ Appearance Vesper has dark gold hair. He is short. He has tanned skin and dark brown eyes. The skin on the soles of his feet is very tough, but scratched up. He often goes barefoot, since he doesn't really have any shoes to wear. He often wears threadbare, thin, ill-fitting, sometimes hole-y clothes. Physical Strengths He's short? And he's actually kinda fast. Oh, and he's skinny in that I-don't-eat-enough kind of way. He's a survivor. Physical Weaknesses He is not strong. He is not agile. He is not tall. Hero Appearance As Silver Rat, Vesper wears a dark silver suit with long sleeves. He also has rat ears in his hair, a rat tail, and a mask that goes over his eyes and nose. The mask is also silver, but the place where the nose goes is pink, and the sides have whiskers. Vesper also appears to be cleaner when he is Silver Rat. Personality Vesper is somewhat hot-tempered and very sarcastic, but he's pretty smart (in his own way). He's very cynical, which means you deserve a badge when you earn his trust and become his friend. He's kinda cowardly sometimes, but has a loud mouth. He's very good at stealing. And lying. And acting. Vesper is pretty blunt when he wants to be (which is most of the time) and often makes fun of others, and has almost no sympathy for anyone else. Vesper also has little to no respect for authorities. He talks a lot and is pessimistic. He's also funny sometimes, but often annoying, and can be a champion whiner. Vesper also can "read people," meaning sometimes he can tell what they're feeling or thinking by studying their features. Emotional Strengths He tries not to care and succeeds a lot of the time (so he often comes off as a jerk). (I don't know if this is really a strength? Eh, whatever). The reason he does this is because he's sort of trying to protect himself. Vesper thinks that if he doesn't care, then it won't hurt him, and people will have less ammunition against him. Emotional Weaknesses Most of the time, his 'tough guy' act is exactly that-an act. He's not as confident as he pretends to be. He's often really insecure, and sometimes doubts himself at the worst moments. Also, he can be greedy sometimes and want things that he doesn't really need. Mental Strengths A lot of the time, his mind is run more by instinct than by thought. Meaning, he doesn't check his brain before he does something. Mental Weaknesses A lot of the time, his mind is run more by instinct than by thought. (Yes, his mental strength and weakness are one and the same. Sometimes it benefits him, but more often it doesn't.) Also, it never occurs to him to lead or to do an important job by himself. He's totally fine with working with groups, but he never thinks he could be the leader or have a job in which everything depends on him. Hero Personality As Silver Rat, Vesper is usually more selfless and braver. His tongue is a little softer as a hero (meaning he's nicer and insults less people), but it's still quick to defend himself and friends/allies. Also, his confidence because more real. In other words, he's more heroic. However, once in a while, Quikk (his kwami) will get to him, and he may have random bouts of extreme greed. Powers As Silver Rat, he has enhanced hearing, smell, and can feel the air with his whiskers. He also has enhanced durability (has more stamina, can survive things he normally wouldn't be able to survive, etc. Rats are sturdy creatures.) Special Power Silver Rat's special power is called "Infliction." He can use this to spread some sort of emotion he's feeling to someone else temporarily. (This is roughly based on how rats spread diseases.) Miraculous The Rat Miraculous is a button. Not a big, noticeable button, like a small button that you might find on a shirt or something. He usually keeps it in his pocket. It's gray without Quikk inside, but with Quikk inside, the Miraculous turns grayish-brown with a pink border. Relationships Quikk: Quikk is Vesper's friend and is the rat kwami. They haven't had much interaction in the FWRP, but (if you read the backstory), Vesper takes care of Quikk. Quikk also actually takes things more seriously sometimes if Vesper says them, and tries to give advice to Vesper sometimes. Tigress: Vesper isn't sure exactly what to think of Tigress. He dislikes cats and cat themes, and she's a cat-themed superhero. Also, he's sort of alarmed by the fact that she kills and beheads people. But he's grateful that she stuck up for him when Polar Breeze called him "alley rat," but this act also makes him a little suspicious. In conclusion, Vesper has mixed feelings about Tigress. Rogue Goat: Vesper doesn't really like Rogue Goat. Vesper thinks Rogue Goat is a jerk, which is kinda weird coming from someone who often acts like a jerk himself. He agrees with Rogue Goat's morals, which makes him dislike Rogue Goat a little less, but is a little confused about how obsessed Rogue Goat is with justice. Also, he dislikes how Rogue Goat snipes Tigress every chance he gets. Elizabeth (before he knew she was Polar Breeze): Vesper is a little wary of Elizabeth, since she gave him $1500 the first time they met. He knows she's rich, but he tends to not trust rich people or random strangers who give him something. Also, he's even more suspicious of her because she followed him to his home/stalked him, and he also doesn't trust stalkers. Polar Breeze (before he knew she was Elizabeth/separately from Elizabeth): Vesper disliked Polar Breeze's attitude when they went to the crime scene at Ash's house, and since he didn't know what her name was, he immediately insulted her, calling her "Bear Brain." She retaliated with "Alley rat," which actually stung since he lives in an alleyway. Vesper was also kind of angry when she said dead bodies were cool. For now, he dislikes her. He recently became aware that she has/had a crush on him, but doesn't reciprocate her feelings. He also knows that she's Elizabeth. He tolerated her for a while, but recently is getting disgusted with her, as she knows nothing about polar bears, thinks murdering is cool and tries too hard to be feral even though she isn't. Elizabeth/Polar Breeze: Vesper/Silver Rat is starting to get thoroughly disgusted with her, as he thinks she thinks the world revolves around her, but does feel an ounce of sympathy for her. Emma: Vesper isn't sure of what Emma's name is, but he does appreciate that she gave him a towel to wipe his feet with. Sort of. He's also a little suspicious of her because she was another person who stalked him home, but he likes the fact that when he said he wanted to stay at his home, she didn't keep pushing him like Elizabeth did. Plus, he also likes that he didn't push him to get to the hospital. Praying Mantis: Vesper can sort of understand Praying Mantis's anger toward Tigress, but also doesn't think that anything will be solved if Praying Mantis kills Tigress. He also doesn't trust her very much, but a lot of the time he talks to her like he would to an ally. Snow Leopard: Silver Rat/Vesper sort of appreciates what Snow Leopard thinks of the ferals, but also WIP Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder